


Falling

by PilDoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied sexy times, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just letting off steam, but Dean has started falling for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song I really don't even like. Also, I started writing this in 2013, so I thought I'd finish it, lol.
> 
> Here's the song (it's in Danish): [Falder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OF8ktSItMQ)

“Hey babe. U doin anythn 2nite?” Dean deletes the message and tries again. He shouldn’t call him babe. Right? That’d be inappropriate. 

“Hey Cas. Wanna come over 2nite? D” Dean does send that one.

“Sorry, have a paper due tomorrow. C.” Fair enough. Dean knows that’s fair enough, but man. He hasn’t seen Cas since Wednesday. And yeah, admittedly it was kind of pathetic that he misses him after just three days. Especially since they had mutually agreed that this thing between them was just fun, just an outlet. 

They’d met through Sam, Cas was in one of his study groups, and Dean had felt an instant attraction, because Cas was hot. He was gorgeous. So they had hung out together, at first with Sam, but had started seeing each other on their own soon enough. And Dean had planned for it to be platonic, honestly. Yeah, he slept with anything that moved, but Cas was supposed to be Sam’s friend, not his. And anyway he slept with anyone, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to find someone else. Especially since Dean was _cool_ , he didn’t do feelings, so why should it matter whom he got it on with?

But then the flirting just wouldn’t stop. It was like they couldn’t. Even if an innuendo had been unintentional – which, really, they rarely were, Dean was basically a professional flirter and Cas was too smart, too controlled, to let that kind of thing slip without thinking about it – they would keep it going, almost turning their conversation into bedroom talk. 

Eventually Sam had called them out on it, and Dean and Cas had talked about it. Obviously there was something between them, but Cas had just come out of a relationship and wasn’t ready for a new one, and Dean didn’t do serious, so he volunteered to be Cas’ rebound. He had been for a little over a month now.

Since sex is out of the window for tonight Dean decides to hit the Road House with Sam, Benny and Charlie. Jo is working, but steals sips from Dean’s beer in between turning down gruff bikers. 

“I’m telling you, she has the biggest tits. And tightest shirts. If I fail history it will be her fault,” Benny holds out his hands in front of his chest to give an impression of just how big the history TA’s breasts are. 

“Can you get me her number?” Charlie grins over her beer. 

“I thought you were with Carrie?” Sam says, but Charlie waves her hand, “old news.” 

Benny says that he’s pretty sure the TA is straight. Dean doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know how to contribute to the conversation. His mind is with Cas, which bothers him. 

He keeps trying to think of something else, tries to actually pay attention to his friends’ conversation, but somehow blue eyes and pink lips sneak into his mind without Dean’s consent. It proves a little awkward when his friends all turn to look at him. 

“You really don’t have a comment on this? She’s like a double F,” says Benny. Dean shrugs. He’s getting bored. 

“You and Cas aren’t serious, are you?” asks Charlie and Dean mumbles that no, they aren’t, whilst taking a sip from his beer. 

“So why restrict yourself? I bet you haven’t even noticed the blonde in the bar, who’s been checking you out for 20 minutes.” Dean shrugs again, “I’ll get this round.”

 

Dean sees Cas on Sunday. He’s hungover and Cas is being sweet. He brought junk food and went down on him in the shower, then agreed to watch Dr. Sexy reruns, while sprawled on the couch. 

“I don’t understand why you like this show, Dean,” Cas’ head is on Dean’s chest and his hair smells like fresh air and the ocean. 

“What’s not to like? Fucking in closets, cowboy boots, stereotypical nurses. It’s brilliant.” He shifts, and Cas slides down beside Dean, squished between him and the back of the couch, only half on top of Dean now. 

His slips his leg between Dean’s and places his hand on Dean’s chest, beside his own face. Dean lets his hand move under Cas’ shirt and caresses his hip, teases at the elastic band of his sweatpants he let Cas borrow. They’re quiet for a while. 

“Hey Dean,” Cas begins quietly during a commercial break. Dean hmm’s in response. “Finals are coming up soon, I probably won’t have much time to see you these next couple of weeks.”

Dean looks down at him, and Cas turns his head to meet his eyes. His eyes are so goddamn blue; he should have a warning plastered on his forehead or something. 

A beat passes between them “well, if you get any extra time, give me a call.” Cas nods. 

“You going home for Christmas?” Dean asks after a while. He feels a nervous tug in his stomach, which is just bloody ridiculous, because this was supposed to be random fucking. And he could try to lie and say that he’s nervous about not seeing Cas for a couple of weeks, because how will he then get laid, but really there are too many holes in that story. 

Because 1) there were never any promises of monogamy, I mean, for all Dean knows Cas is fucking half the college beside him. He doesn’t think so, but theoretically he could be. And fuck, now he made himself nauseous with that thought. 

Then there is the fact that 2) Dean is in fucking love with Cas, and he fucking knows that and he fucking hates himself for falling. 

“Actually no. My parents will be in Santa Monica, so my siblings are coming here,” Cas mumbles against Dean’s shoulder. Dean is happy Cas can’t see his face because the bloody grin on his face makes him want to punch himself. 

“Awesome,” Dean bites his lip to stop the fucking beaming. 

“Would Sam and you like to come over on the 24th or do you already have plans?” well, if that wasn’t as unexpected as Dean completing high school, he doesn’t know what is. 

Dean’s pretty sure he’s closer to Cas than Sam. And not just in the “I’ve-been-inside-him-he’s-been-inside-me”-way but also as friends. So Cas isn’t just inviting him, because he wants to hang out with Sam and the only polite thing would be to invite Dean along as well. He actually wants to spend Christmas Eve with Dean and Sam. Wants them to meet his siblings. And holy shit, is that just a thought that makes his heart gallop away into the horizon. 

 

“Bobby’s birthday is in three days, did you know that?” Sam says, head in his calendar.

 

“No, I always fucking forget when it is. We should get a gift his way,” Dean says.

 

Sam opens Amazon in a new window. Dean walks over to stand behind Sam and look on the page. “What about a gun cleaning kit?” Dean asks.

“He’s has one of those. I think we should send him some expensive whiskey. Something that will make Rufus impressed.” Sam suggests, and Dean agrees.

“Cas told me the difference between whiskey with an e and whisky with no e the other day. Did you even know there was a difference?” Dean says then.

Sam turns to look at Dean, “uh, yeah.”

“He just has such odd knowledge, you know? He knows the weirdest fucking things. He should have a Twitter with useless facts.” Dean mulls.

Sam just looks at Dean, without the other man even noticing.

Dean goes on, “I don’t know, it’s kind of amusing, really. Definitely the fuck buddy I’ve learned the most from.” Then he looks a Sam, “and you know he’s not even the first university student I’ve fucked.”

Sam just keeps looking at Dean, and Dean finally finds it strange, “what?”

“You talk an awful lot about him considering he’s just a fuck buddy, you know.”

Dean shuts his mouth. Fuck, he can’t even have a fucking normal conversation without bringing Cas up. He rubs his eyes and groans. Probably a good thing Castiel is busy with finals, Dean needs some distance.

 

Dean checks his phone, then checks it again. Cas had taken a final earlier in the day and was waiting for the results. Dean had texted him asking how it’d gone, and Cas had told him that he was, in fact, waiting for the results right then. Then he’d stopped responding to Deans’ texts.

Dean went to the bathroom, then came back to check his phone. Still nothing. Maybe something was wrong with the reception? It showed five bars but sometimes his phone kinda fucked around with Dean. He turned it off, then back on. Still nothing.

“You get the results yet?” Dean messages Castiel on Facebook, having decided his phone can’t receive messages.

“Yes, 99%.” Castiel responds.

“Woo! Congrats! :P” Dean writes. Cas thanks him, then he logs off. Dean’s phone buzzes with a message from Sam, proving Dean to be an idiot.

 

He looks down at the number on his screen. No, he’s not gonna call him. Cas had told him he would be busy the next few weeks.

Dean puts his phone away and returns to his friends sitting at the bar in the Road House. 

“What’s up?” Charlie asks. 

“Nothing, just had to take a piss,” Dean half-lies. He _had_ taken a piss.

“You wanna go to the concert? This weekend?” Benny asks, and Dean hadn’t even known they’d been discussing that. He nods.

 

Dean’s on break at work, and he’s looking at the text he’s written. 

“hey. Haven’t seen u in a while. If u need a study break there’s a concert w local bands tmrw nite, u wnna cum? ;)”

His finger hovers over the ‘send’ button but at the last minute he closes the message-app without sending the text.

 

Turns out Sam had told Cas about the concert, so when Dean shows up at the bar the event is to take place at, he sees the dark-haired man waiting out front.

“Hey,” Dean smiles. What if he’s here on a date?

Cas smiles excitedly, “hi, Dean. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You’ve been busy,” Dean smiles.

Cas nods. “Sam told me you’d be here tonight. I thought I could use a break from all the studying so I figured I’d come.”

Dean chuckles, “I was gonna invite you, you know. Then I thought you might be too busy and get annoyed with my constant pestering you.”

“No, actually I’ve-“ Cas clears his throat awkwardly to interrupt himself, “well, I’ve kind of missed you pestering me.”

Dean grins.

 

Cas buys Dean’s beer all night, saying it’s easier to just order on one tab. Dean decides not to question it. 

The fifth band of the night takes the stage and when the lights a dimmed for the fifth time that evening Dean feels Cas’ hand in his own. It’s slightly sweaty, but Dean doesn’t even think to be grossed out.

“You want to get out of here?” Cas yells over the music. Dean all but pulls Cas after him.

They take an Uber since Dean’s a little too tipsy to drive, and they arrive at Cas’ apartment. They’re really quite noisy upon entering; Dean’s hand already down Cas’ pants, but luckily Cas’ roomie is out.

They’re in Cas' bed, already naked when Cas puts a hand on Dean’s chest and pulls away from him to sit up right. Dean looks up at him, then sits up across from him.

“Dean, I – uhm. How do I put this? I… You’re not a rebound to me anymore. I just thought you should know that before we continue this.” Cas isn’t looking at him, opting to study his own hands instead.

Dean takes one of them in his, and Castiel looks up at him. “I fell for you weeks ago.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Dean woulda thought that the easy part came after that late night confession, but he’s surprised.

Castiel is gone before Dean wakes the morning after, at text letting him know he had to go to class. Dean has an awkward conversation with Cas’ roomie Crowley while brewing coffee, then takes off without drinking any.

It’s a few days later when Dean gets home from work that he sees Castiel next.

He gets home to Sam sitting in the kitchen with his study group, Cas sitting in one end of the dinner table.

“Uh, hi?” Dean says.

Five pairs of eyes land on him, the sixth deliberately _not_. Cas scribbles frantically in a notebook, eyes not leaving the page.

“Good afternoon, Dean,” Kevin says. Dean nods at him.

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asks.

“Work.” Dean looks quizzically at Cas, and everybody else turns to look at him too. Cas stops scribbling and slooowly lifts his head to meet, first Dean’s, then his study-buddies’ eyes.

He clears his throat,” hello Dean.”

Before anything else can happen Ava complains that they should be studying and they all get back to work. Dean goes to his room.

 

His shirt is over his head, as he’s in the process of pulling it off, when he hears the door to his room open. He pulls the shirt off to see Cas, standing awkwardly with his back against the door.

“Hey,” Dean says nonchalantly, picking up a shirt from the floor and sniffing it. Okay, definitely _not_ clean. 

“Dean, I need to talk to you.”

He finds an acceptable smelling shirt and pulls it on.

“About what? About you telling me it’s not just fucking around anymore and then fucking making _love_ to me three days ago, only to have disappeared in the morning? Not picking up your phone?” Dean asks, gross-smelling shirt in his hand. He looks at Cas who doesn’t say anything, then bends to pick up more of his clothes off the floor.

“Well, yeah. I really did have class that morning, Dean.” 

Dean just gives him a look, putting some of the clothes in his hamper.

Cas sighs and goes to sit on Dean’s bed. Dean continues picking up clothes.

“Okay, no. Fine. I’m SORRY, Dean, I know I was rude. I woke up and I was not sure how to proceed.”

“You couldn’t deal with it? Are you for fucking real, right now?” Dean leaves his dirty clothes alone.

“I guess I got scared. We were supposed to just sleep together for recreational purposes. That was the plan. And then I fell for you, which is your fault, really. And when I told you it just seemed too easy, okay? It’s never that easy.” Cas explains.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean asked, frustrated. “Of course it’s supposed to be easy, if it’s not easy why would we even talk about taking it to the next level?”

“You have to understand, Dean, I came to the concert intending to tell you how I felt, and in every single way I had imagined the night to turn out, none of them ended with you saying you felt the same way. I didn’t even think it to be a possibility. I was sure I would tell you, you would have sex with me one last time and then I’d never hear from you again.” 

Dean groans, “it’s so fucking typical you, Cas! Not everything has to be difficult and complicated, okay? I want you!” he’s practically yelling by the end.

Cas looks at his hands resting in his lap. Then up at Dean, “you still want me? After that?”

Dean’s shoulders fall as he sighs. He comes to sit next to Cas on his bed and takes his hands into his own. “Yes, you idiot. I’m like seriously in love with you. It was basically a dream come true, hearing you say that you liked me. I’d never imagined, in a billion years, that YOU’d feel that way about ME. You’re way out of my league, you know.”

Castiel smiles, “I’m not, Dean. I’m very much in your league.” Dean grins.

They finally kiss.

Sam opens the door when they’re already in a state of undress, “Hey Cas, do you have notes on – ew, guys! Come on!” he slams the door shut.


End file.
